Hangover Part  3: My Way
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens when Alan and Phil are getting married in New York and the best man  Mr. Chow  gets kidnapped? Will they find him in time for the wedding? SLASH! Don't like don't read!


**Hello all! This story idea came to me last night while watching the Hangover (the first one). I think the director and writers make the characters of Phil and Alan seem like they are in love with each other lol. This is a slash story between Phil and Alan so if you don't like please don't read! This chapter is just the prologue meaning the story will start next upload this is just some background info that you might need. So if you like it please review and if you don't, don't even bother saying anything. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this; it belongs to the rightful and brilliant people who came up with the Hangover. **

**Warning: Slash!**

Alan knew when he first met him; he was the one for him. But after the Vegas thing he was sure he was in his good graces. He was just going to go for it and ask him out. Alan pulled Phil aside at Doug's reception.

"What's up, bud?" Phil asks. Alan sighed, he was so nervous.

"Look…this weekend was the best time of my life…not only because I actually had friends to enjoy it with but…because it was with you." Alan says. Phil frowned it made him sad that Alan didn't have any friends. He really wasn't that bad.

"What are you getting at, bud?" Phil asks.

"I'm…I'm in love with you." Alan confesses. Phil laughed. He was so lying…he thought Alan couldn't ever return the feelings for him.

"You're kidding right?" Phil asks. He had to make sure. Alan sighed and shook his head.

"I love you, Phil." Alan repeats. Phil looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Alan…" Phil chuckles nervously, "I…heh…I love you too." Phil says smiling. Alan's face lit up and Phil smiled wider.

"What are we going to tell the guys?" Alan asks.

"Nothing for now." Phil says.

"Right, yeah that's a good idea…don't want to make then uncomfortable." Alan says. Phil just smiled at the guy he loved. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go dance." Phil says.

**6 months later:**

Stu and Doug knew something was going on with Phil so they decided to sit him down and get some answers only every time they did Phil would get out of it somehow. Phil walked into the restaurant looking around for Alan. Alan had called him telling him to meet him there.

"Phil!" Doug calls.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Phil asks, "I'm…uh…meeting someone…I gotta go." Phil tried to walk away, Stu stopped him.

"Whoa! Where the hell are you going?" Stu asks.

"I'm…I gotta meet someone…" Phil says trying to get around Stu.

"Wait…STOP!" Doug yelled at him. Phil sighed, "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing…what makes you think something is going on?" Phil asks, avoiding eye contact with them.

"You've been acting super weird…" Doug says, the door of the restaurant opened and in walked Alan.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Stu yelled, pointing to Alan.

"Wait…how the fuck did you guys know where I was going to be?" Phil asks, angry.

"We stopped by your house…Stephanie said you skipped out on taking care of Eli…she said you came here." Doug says. Phil sighed he waved Alan over. Alan smiled and came over to his boyfriend.

"Oh, I didn't know you invited these two." Alan says, "The wolf pack is reunited!"

"Guy…I was meeting Alan here." Phil says.

"Dude…why didn't you tell us you guys still hung out, that's totally cool!" Stu says. Phil shook his head no. Alan gulped.

"No…I was meeting Alan for…for a…a date." Phil says pulling Alan closer to him.

"Wait…what?" Stu yelled grabbing the attention of the people in the restaurant.

"Stu…calm down!" Doug tells him.

"My best friend is gay and he's dating a crazy idiot who drugged us in Vegas!" Stu screams obviously not happy about this.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Phil yells pushing Stu.

"How long has this been going on?" Stu pushed.

"Six months. It's our anniversary tonight." Alan says. Stu scoffed and walked out.

"Give him time…he'll get used to it. Phil you could have told us…you could have told me…I'm happy for you." Doug says, putting his hand on his shoulder. Doug ran after Stu.

"Well that went well." Phil says grabbing Alan's shoulder. Alan frowned, "Come on let's eat." Phil says smiling at him. Alan smiled back as they walked to their regular table.

**Another six months later (Stu's wedding):**

Stu had gotten over them being together. He even invited Alan to his wedding. Of course they got drugged by Alan again. Phil got mad and told him that they weren't together anymore. Phil apologized a hundred times. Alan said he forgot about it. Phil sighed and looked up at the stage, Alan was making his way to the microphone. He took the microphone off the stand kitting himself in the forehead in the process.

"Hello? Hi, everyone." Alan says, "I'm…uh…My name's Alan Garner. Um, I want to thank the Asiatic people for allowing us in you land. I wanted to say, um, say that um I'm really happy to be here…and I have a wedding gift to present to Lauren and Stu. Um a lot of thought have gone into this and I hope that you appreciate it as much as I di…Are going to." Alan walked offstage. Mike Tyson walked on stage singing, Phil smiled as he watched Alan dancing, and he thought 'I could marry him.'

"Alan!" Stu yelled, "What the fuck, man?"

"So what do you think?" Alan asks making his way over to them.

"It's insane! How did you do that?" Stu asks.

"My dad had to make a lot of calls and then I told Mike, I said: You gotta do it. It's for my third best friend." Alan says.

"Alan! It's amazing! I love it!" Stu says, "Thank you so much!"

"We only have him for the night. We don't own him permanently." Alan says just to clear that up. Phil just smiled at his boyfriend.

"Understood." Stu says smiling. Phil sighed, it was now or never.

"Yo! Alan!" Phil yells at his boyfriend.

"Yes, Phil?" Alan yells back. Phil took a deep breath and got down on one knee, "What are you doing?" Everybody's attention turned to them.

"Alan Garner…I love you…will you marry me?" Phil asks blushing.

"Holy…" Doug says. Tracy hit him on the arm to shut him up…her brother had better say yes.

"Phil! I…yes! YES!" Alan says jumping up and down. Phil smiled.

"I don't have a ring yet…I was going to let you pick one out." Phil says. He didn't think Alan cared about a ring. Phil pulled Alan into a kiss.

"I'll never get that image out of my head." Stu says.

"Shut up!" Phil and Alan both said.


End file.
